Last Call
by ravenchelsea
Summary: Kum angst. Warning though. It may be a mess. and do enjoy it.


A man got out the cab just outside a tall building. The man looked like he was drunk when he stumbled out the car, but in fact he couldn't see alright because his eyes were swollen and glazed with tears. He fumbled for his keys as he went towards the door. He was welcomed by silence when the door opened. He expected the quiet when he arrived, hoped for it really. He quickly ascended the stairs to floor three, that's where his apartment was.

He arrived at room 306, his apartment. He hastily entered his room and flopped down the sofa. It was an exhausting day. He spent half the night at Central Park, crying his eyes out. His hair was a mess and his shirt was all wrinkled and ruined, but he didn't care. If only he was tolerant enough to drink, he could just drink all this away. But he can't, he won't, he chose to get over this.

As a matter of fact, he has seen this coming. This was going to happen in a matter of time. He even wished it would've been sooner if only it was last month. Fresh tears rolled down his cheeks at the thought. If only he could've been braver, he wouldn't have to be in this predicament. But he is, unfortunately, a coward.

"_You got what you deserved_," he thought to himself, the stream of tears keep falling.

The things he did to save the inevitable doom of this worthless relationship. He was totally crying for a different reason. He has been stupid to choose this over the very thing that has been beating with his heart. The reason behind the decision, he did not know. What made him believe that this excuse of relationship would work out; he didn't know either.

Ever since that day, he became a shadow of himself. And then he realized that he has chosen wrong, but he can't take back what was said. It was all too late. But he can't just let it go, he has to try to fix this. Thinking about their time together was the only thing that kept him going. But what can he do after all he said…

"_Kurt," Sam greeted gravely._

_Kurt gave him a confused look. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned with the look on Sam's face, "Did something happen?"_

_He followed Sam to the living room when the blonde didn't respond. Kurt became anxious with the situation; he could feel the tension in the room._

"_Sit," Sam said not unkindly. Kurt obeyed knowing the gravity of the situation. Sam kept standing, leaning against the window pane. _

"_We need to talk," Sam said after Kurt settled himself to a, not comfortable, but rather a bearable position. Kurt just nodded._

"_Why are you still with that douche, Kurt?" Sam asked suddenly._

_Kurt eyes widened, but he didn't answer._

"_Why, Kurt?" Sam continued, "The way he treats you like shit and all, you seem to forget what he has done and just the other day you came in here running with tears because of him!" Sam said heatedly._

"_Sam, I-I told you, because I l-lo-," Kurt reasoned._

"_Don't give me that bullshit!" Sam cut Kurt off angrily. "I know that you don't love him, you told me yourself, why still stick around when you can't even stand him!" He argued._

"_You don't understand," Kurt said quietly._

"_No, Kurt, you don't understand," Sam said his tone going soft, "You deserve someone better, someone who treats you right, someone who actually loves you" he added._

_Kurt just looked down, wiping the tears falling down his cheeks._

"_Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell," Sam said, kneeling in front of Kurt and helping him wipe away the tears._

"_It's just that he needs to fuck off," Sam said irritated, "He's lucky he's rich because I'll be beating his ass right now if he wasn't."_

"_You need to leave him," he added taking Kurt's face into his palm._

"_I-I can't," Kurt said._

"_YES YOU CAN!" Sam argued, standing back up._

"_No, I can't, you know what he's capable of," Kurt argued back, standing up his seat._

"_So what? You've got me," Sam said coolly._

"_So what? So what?," Kurt asked with an edge to his voice. "How can you not take him seriously? He could do anything to ruin me, and you too." He added._

_Sam opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off by Kurt._

"_Clearly, you don't care what happens around you as long as you get what you want!" Kurt accused. "You're selfish! You don't even care what's going to happen to me!" he shouted._

_Sam tried again this time to be stopped again with the words on Kurt's mouth._

"_No, stop it Sam, YOU'RE the one who doesn't understand," Kurt said angrily, "And who else will have me?" he added staring at Sam._

_Sam looked as if he got kicked. "I do," he said quietly._

"_You?" Kurt asked incredulously, "As if, you're just my best friend Sam. And I just love you as a friend!" He lied. "And if you're just doing this because of the reasons I think you're doing, I guess it's time for this friendship to be completely over!" Kurt finished flushed._

"_You don't understand," Sam said pleadingly, "I love you, I've always love you."_

"_No, I completely understand," Kurt said seething turning his back on Sam. "And I will never ever love you that way, you're way too late." With that Kurt left, door banging behind. He ran and ran with torrents of tears…_

He was afraid back then, he was a coward. He couldn't face the reality of Sam and him being together. He opted for the safe choice, the useless relationship that only bred resentment and grief. If only he was brave like Sam, they could even be happy now. But no, he was enveloped in fear, now he just has to live with his regrets. The ghosts of his pasts keep haunting him, particularly the loving eyes of Sam Evans. He lost his other half never to be retrieved again. He'll never see a different face right before he sleeps and after he wakes up. He can't move on.

* * *

A/N: I think it's hastily written. I'm sorry if it's unsatisfactory. I need more practice.

This is just a bad excuse for Kum angst. I'm sorry if you have found it distasteful. Just give a review and if it's that bad I'd take it down.

And anyway posting this to see what you guys think, comments, suggestions and violent reactions are welcome.

Please do tell what needs improvement. Thanks and I hope you enjoy despite it being so ~aaaaah~ frustrating.

Thank you for reading up to here. It means a lot.


End file.
